1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a system for improving electrical distribution networks for plug-in electrical vehicles (“PEV”).
2. Related Art
Businesses and governments are facing pressures from a business standpoint and from a political standpoint to reduce carbon emissions, secure energy independence, and support the automotive industry for more environmentally friendly means of transport. Many businesses and governments consider PEVs as a near-term technology to achieve these goals. Studies have shown that putting PEVs on the road could reduce U.S. greenhouse gas emissions by as much as 500 million metric tons a year by 2050. On the technological side, development of more efficient batteries and chargers allow car manufacturers to produce more efficient and affordable PEVs. As concerns for environmental issues rise, and as fuel prices are forecasted to increase worldwide, consumers are also becoming more interested in PEVs, leading to an increase in the forecast of the number of PEVs on the road.
The rising number of PEVs on the road and associated charging stations would generate an additional load that will be dynamically spread on the existing electrical distribution networks (EDN) both geographically and in time. Studies have shown that even a small penetration of PEVs would overload a local EDN and shorten the lifespan of the power equipment, such as switching equipments, transformers and regulators. However, more needs to be done to enable widespread use of PEVs.
Therefore, a need exists to address the problems noted above and others previously experienced.